Prince Finn of Rysaul
Prince Finn is the long-lost son of King Hermannus & prince of Rysaul. After returning from hiding, he becomes the Gold Dino Knight Ranger (or Dino Knight Gold), the Sixth Ranger of the Dino Knight Rangers. Character History Finn was the childhood friend of Percy, despite both of them being from different ranks at that time. One day, during one Conqueron attack, Finn fled to the seashore; there, he accidentally tripped & hit on some rocks, knocking him unconscious. He was soon found by the Ryseans, whose tribe refused to participate in the fight with their fellow Rysaulians against the Conqueronn centuries ago & have since secluded themselves to the bottom of the sea. The Ryseans took Finn to their underwater home. After regaining consciousness, Finn had no memory of who he was or what happened to him. As a result, the Ryseans adopted the amnesiac prince, raising him as one of their own. It wasn't until his later years that Finn suddenly regained his memories. Marinus, chief of the Ryseans, told him the truth about his past & royal bloodline. He then explained to Finn that the Conquerons have returned to gain dominion over his kingdom. It was at that moment that Marinus revealed to Finn that the Ryseans have created a Dino Armor (with the spirit of a Mosasaurus) of their design. They gave the Dino Armor to Finn, enabling him to become Dino Knight Gold, the first in the history of the Dino Knight Rangers. Personality Contrary to his handsome features & position in high society, Finn is rather unpopular in most social circles due to his extreme frugality & perfectionist nature. He is also known for his slightly snobbish disposition. However, these traits do not undervalue his devotion to his childhood friend, Sir Percy. Having been raised by the Ryseans, Finn has developed a love for both them & the Rysaulians, & he consequently hates it when a Rysaulian speaks ill of his fellow Ryseans. Although this empathy makes him shunned by most Rysaulians, Finn has made it his goal to succeed his father as King & end the life-long prejudice between the Rysaulians & Ryseans. Powers & Abilities Rysean Physiology : As an adopted member of the Ryseans, Finn possesses these following abilities: :; Aquatic Respiration :: Ryseans can breathe underwater. :; Water Telepathy :: Finn can communicate with his fellow Ryseans or the Mosa KnightZord through a water source. :; Hyperosmia :: Ryseans possess a high sense of smell. Dino Knight Gold - Upgrades= - Raptor Shadow Armor= Using the Raptor Shadow Armor, Dino Knight Gold can summon the Raptor Shadow Armor, allowing him to perform darkness-based attacks. While in this form, the Mosa Morpher can fire miniature discs of darkness that act like black holes. Arsenal * Mosa Morpher - Dino Knight Gold's gun morpher. *Mosa Saber - Dino Knight Gold's jagged sword weapon. *Dino Armors **Gold Mosa Armor **Raptor Shadow Armor Zords *Mosa KnightZord *Raptor Shadow KnightZord - Cosmic Raptor Armor= Using the Cosmic Raptor Armor, Dino Knight Gold can equip the Cosmic Raptor Armor, allowing him to perform powerful cosmic-based attacks. Arsenal * Mosa Morpher - Dino Knight Gold's gun morpher. *Mosa Saber - Dino Knight Gold's jagged sword weapon. *Dino Armors **Gold Mosa Armor **Cosmic Raptor Armor Zords *Mosa KnightZord *Cosmic Raptor KnightZord - Ptera Ice Armor= Using the Ptera Ice Armor, Dino Knight Gold can equip the Ptera Ice Armor, allowing him to perform powerful ice-based attacks. Arsenal * Mosa Morpher - Dino Knight Gold's gun morpher. *Mosa Saber - Dino Knight Gold's jagged sword weapon. *Dino Armors **Gold Mosa Armor **Ptera Ice Armor Zords *Mosa KnightZord *Ptera KnightZord }} - }} Notes *Finn & Percy are the only members of the current Dino Knight Rangers to originate from their homeland Rysaul. *Dino Knight Gold is the first Ranger to be patterned after a Mosasaurus *Dino Knight Gold shares a similar color scheme with the Gold Samurai Ranger. *Dino Knight Gold’s helmet appears to share similarities with the Solaris Knight’s, as they both are dark blue helmets with gold faceplates. *Similar to the Dino Charge Gold Ranger, his buckle functions the same as the others but possesses an alternate color palette. **Interestingly, the Dino Charge Gold Ranger is a swordsman who is part of a ranger team that are mostly gunners while Dino Knight Gold is a gunner that's part of a team that is mostly swordsmen. ***Both possess a means to replicate the main attack style of their team, with the Dino Charge Gold Ranger's weapon able to be used as a firearm & Dino Knight Gold possessing a sidearm that's used for slashing. *Finn is the only Dino Knight Ranger possessing a ranged weapon. *Finn's Mosa Saber is similar to the Dragon Dagger of Tommy Oliver/Green Ranger, the original Sixth Ranger. **Coincidentally, Tommy belonged to the first dinosaur-themed season: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. **Finn's Mosa Saber is the first instance where a bladed weapon & firearm are separate, as well as part of the arsenal of the sixth ranger from the start, as all other sixth rangers' weapons were either combined into one unit, or separate, but were not part of their equipment, originally. See Also *Kanaro - Super Sentai counterpart in Ryusoulger Category:Power Rangers Dino Knights Category:Dino Knight Rangers Category:Gold Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger Category:PR Royalty